


Liquid Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Atsumu is a flustered mess, Established Relationship, Excessive amount of kissing, Fluff, Kita is assertive when it's just the two of them, M/M, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25167712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The first tattoo was a key. The second was peony. Kita would make sure the third one is a hickey.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 10
Kudos: 98





	Liquid Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nightingale2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightingale2/gifts).



> My first contribution as I am now a fully-fledged atsukita stan. 
> 
> Expect some grammatical errors since this is unbetaed and English isn't my first language. I hope you like it! *sweats*

"That will be your third tattoo." Kita said, as he raised his face from the crook of Atsumu’s neck. His face lit up like a neon sign— a sight that never failed to make the younger one smile. He ran his fingers over the kiss-mark he planted on the right side of Atsumu’s neck.

The mark he left was subtle, but not so subtle that it would go unnoticed in broad daylight. Osamu would tease him about it at work for sure, but Atsumu wouldn’t care. He would wear it proudly, and weirdly enough Kita found that side of him attractive.

"But it's gonna fade in days. I like my tattoos permanent, you know." Atsumu responded, his tone smug and provocative. Kita smirked upon hearing that, and it sent chills down Atsumu’s spine. He leaned up and kissed him softly on the lips. He could feel Atsumu’s fingertips running lightly over his back as he continued to deepen the kiss.

Kita tasted sweet, like honey, liquid sunshine in Atsumu’s mouth as they devoured each other, losing themselves in it. He could feel their breathing started to change, and Atsumu groaned when he suddenly pulled out from the kiss.

They were forehead to forehead now, close enough for their lips to meet again if either one of them moved ever so slightly. Kita gently wrapped his arms around Atsumu’s waist, bringing their lower body closer to each other. The sudden gesture made Atsumu suck in a breath and hold it.

"I can make it stay." Kita whispered. But their proximity and the quietness of their living room didn't make the whisper any less lucid. There was visible blush seared through Atsumu's cheeks and for a minute he thought his face was on fire.

“Yeah, how?” Atsumu asked as he tried to break eye contact. The years he had spent dating Kita didn’t make him any more prepared to see this side of him. He was very much in charge, and Atsumu enjoyed every single minute of it. Kita pushed him against the back of the couch, positioning himself right above Atsumu’s thighs.

“Like this,” Kita’s mouth was on the move, planting kisses and sucking on the mark he had left behind before.

“I will keep doing this everyday—” He purred against Atsumu’s neck, tongue exploring the area around it, sucking hard enough to turn what was once a subtle mark into a bruise. “—until you end up with a kiss-mark that will never leave your skin.”

He pulled back a little, smiling. But before he had the chance to continue, Atsumu pulled him in for another kiss, hands tucking Kita’s hair behind his ears. His right thumb caressed Kita’s cheekbones as their tongues slid across each other’s and they held each other. Their mouths moved together, a few licks and bites in between kisses set the tone of how much they longed for each other.

Atsumu growled before he pulled away and moved his head to bite down against Kita’s clavicle. Kita closed his eyes and shuddered, letting out a surprised yelp as Atsumu dipped down and tongued at his neck, hands rucking up his shirt to knead the toned lines of his stomach up to his chest.

He let out small, broken noises, as Atsumu kept running his fingers against the seams of muscles, exploring his velvet skin. Atsumu paused to stare at him— eyes focused on his face and his flushed skin. Kita was breath-taking, _he had always been_.

He planted chaste kisses on his shoulder and proceeded to hum into the crook of Kita’s neck and trailed his lips back to his clavicle, sucking and biting right on the spot where he kissed him. The skin now bore a purple kiss-mark, _a bruise_ , and all the places where Atsumu touched him suddenly felt hot.

Atsumu looked up to him, eyes glimmering with heat and excitement. His lips formed a smug smile and he said, “Now we’re even.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I saw fanarts of Atsumu with a tattoo and that gave me the idea to write this. (Alternatively, I just wanted to write atsukita make-out sesh lmao). Special shout-out to Kay because I kept dumping my fic idea on the dm and she let me.
> 
> Anyway, kudos and comments make my day and are very much appreciated! Don't hesitate to leave constructive comment(s). Thank you so much for reading <3


End file.
